<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Passing the Time by missthemlikehell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117267">Passing the Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell'>missthemlikehell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Druck | SKAM (Germany)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Trans Character, Come Eating, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Smut, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthemlikehell/pseuds/missthemlikehell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clothes had been thrown around the room everywhere. Floor, table, chairs, even on the windowsill. It looked like a closet exploded. But Matteo and David couldn't care less. They were laying on the couch, making out heavily. Hands roaming over the others body, memorizing each and every inch of bare skin...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matteo Florenzi/David Schreibner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Passing the Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! Just a little reminder:</p>
<p>This is fiction and not real life!<br/>----------------------------------------<br/>Be safe and use condoms when you have sex!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Clothes had been thrown around the room everywhere. Floor, table, chairs, even on the windowsill. It looked like a closet exploded. But Matteo and David couldn't care less. They were laying on the couch, making out heavily. Hands roaming over the others body, memorizing each and every inch of bare skin. Tongues licking over lips and into mouths. Teeth biting down on said tongues and lips.</p>
<p><br/>
When they finally came up for air David said:</p>
<p><br/>
"Babe, I'm so fucking wet. Please, I want you inside me. But we have to be careful, remember? We should get a towel or something. Laura is gonna kill us if we get any sort of stains on her couch."</p>
<p><br/>
"Then I should cum inside you. Nothing gets soiled, crisis averted." Matteo whispered into David's neck.</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah, but not for long. It's gonna drip out eventually and I'll have to get up soon after you came. I don't like that. I want to cuddle." David complained.</p>
<p><br/>
"Don't you worry. Let me take care of it."</p>
<p><br/>
"Huh? How?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Just wait and see. Can I fuck you now, please? My dick wants desperately to enter you. Look! It's twitching with excitement."</p>
<p><br/>
David rolled his eyes on that but shifted a bit to lay more comfortable and spread his legs, waiting for Matteo. The latter didn't hesitate, he pushed his entire length in one swift move into David. And oh boy, that felt good. Both of them moaned and Matteo leaned down to kiss David again.</p>
<p><br/>
Shortly after Matteo began to move his hips. He thrusted deep and hard into David. When they broke the kiss again, David maneuvered his legs on Matteo's back to facilitate Matteo to get even deeper inside.</p>
<p><br/>
This new position caused them both the most pleasant feelings. They were getting close to orgasm.</p>
<p><br/>
"I'm close, babe. But I want to take you from behind when I cum. You up for that?" Matteo asked, breathing heavily.</p>
<p><br/>
"Oh god. Yes, please."</p>
<p><br/>
Matteo pulled his dick out of David and David got on his hands and knees, impatiently waiting for Matteo to penetrate him again. He didn't have to wait long and Matteo thrusted fast and violently into David's wet hole again. Matteo held on to David's hips with his hands to steady himself and to hold David in place. But soon enough he was close to orgasm again.</p>
<p><br/>
"Fuck, David. I can't hold back much longer. I'm so fucking close right now."</p>
<p><br/>
"Mmm. Me too. Holy cow, you feel so damn good inside me. I'm coming soon, too." David replied and reached between his legs to rub over himself. Matteo increased the speed of his thrusts a little bit more and then he shoved one of his thumbs into David's ass.</p>
<p> <br/>
The sound, that escaped David's mouth at that, a deep and loud groan, followed by an extreme shiver, shaking David's whole body, sent Matteo over the edge and he came, deep buried into David's hole.</p>
<p> <br/>
David himself came as heavy as Matteo. As soon as he felt Matteo's thumb in his ass, David only needed two more rubs over himself and it was over. He couldn't hold himself upright anymore and David sank down on the couch. Matteo laid now on David's back, thrusting a few more times into David before he came to a halt and took some deep breaths.</p>
<p><br/>
They enjoyed the afterglow till Matteo eventually pulled his now limp dick out of David. He placed a kiss to David's shoulder and stood.</p>
<p><br/>
"Hey, babe. Turn around please." Matteo said.</p>
<p><br/>
David complied, rolled over on his back and made grabby hands at Matteo.</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah, be a bit more patient. Okay? We'll cuddle soon. I promise. Can you spread your legs for me again, please?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Um.... sure." David looked confused but did what Matteo asked for.</p>
<p><br/>
Matteo got on his knees, looked between David's legs as if he was waiting for something. David still didn't figure what was going on, but waited nonetheless. Then Matteo lowered his head and licked over David's hole. And not only his hole. David squirmed, he didn't expect that. David was still sensitive from his orgasm but at the same time he felt heat rising up inside his belly and groins again.</p>
<p><br/>
"Fuck, Matteo. What are you doing? I'm gonna come again if you don't stop. I don't know if I can handle that so soon after the first orgasm. I'm really sensi..... Oooooh, goddd." David shuddered violently, moaned, panted and cried out Matteo's name when he came for the second time. </p>
<p><br/>
Matteo covered David's hole with his mouth all the way through his orgasm, occasionally licking and sucking. When David finally stopped trembling, melting boneless into the couch, Matteo removed his mouth from his boyfriend, grinning satisfied.</p>
<p><br/>
Matteo laid down beside David and took him firmly in his arms. David rolled on his side, snuggling closer to Matteo and put his head on his chest, right over his heart.</p>
<p><br/>
They laid like this for a while, in joyful bliss, coming down from their highs. Hands slowly moving over each other, caressing the still heated skin. David tilted his head up to look Matteo in the eye, begging silently for a kiss. Matteo couldn't deny him that, he never could. He leaned in and their lips met for a gentle kiss.</p>
<p><br/>
David let go of Matteo's mouth way too soon for his liking. He looked down and asked:</p>
<p><br/>
"You ok?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah. Why?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Dunno. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Make you come again. That wasn't exact what I was going for. I just wanted to make sure to not get any of my sperm on Laura's couch, so I thought I could lick it up, when it dripped out of you. Sorry, if you didn't like it. I won't do that again."</p>
<p><br/>
"Hey, Matteo. Babe? Look at me, please. I liked it. A lot. I really did. I just thought it might be a bit too much, as I were still so sensitive from my first orgasm. But surprisingly it wasn't. I enjoyed it. Okay?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Okay. So you're saying we can do this again some time?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Yeah, sure. And now stop worrying so much. Kiss me instead, you assho... FUCK!" David jumped up when he heard the front door open. Matteo startled, confused, but followed suit. Both were reaching for the nearest peace of clothes or a cushion or whatever. And a second later Laura entered her living room. Her eyes went wide as saucers when the sight in front of her fully registered.</p>
<p> <br/>
She couldn't believe her eyes. Right there, in the middle of the room, her brother and his boyfriend stood, butt naked, barely covering their private parts. Both of them looked slightly panicked and they were blushing intensely.</p>
<p><br/>
"Seriously? I can't believe you two. I was gone for, what? 40 minutes, 50 tops? Will you ever be able to be in the same room alone and not get it on immediately? I'm never gonna be able to sit on this couch again. I'll probably need years of therapy to get rid of those images in my head. And now get dressed and out of my sight. Go home." </p>
<p><br/>
Laura turned around and headed for her bedroom.</p>
<p><br/>
"Sorry." David and Matteo said in unison.  They collected their belongings, got dressed and left before Laura could come back and tell them off some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>